Falling to Pieces
by morgcass74
Summary: A young woman from a different world, trapped in the land of Camelot, is found in the forest closest to Camelot by Merlin and Arthur. She is taken back to Camelot and has been acussed of Sorcery and thrown in the dungeons. Can Merlin save the girl and keep his emotions in check?


CHAPTER 1

_**Breaking Heart**_

"Please don't leave me! I need you." Tears streak my face as he leaves me in the darkness that is surrounding me. The pain has its claws in me and the grip is too tight and I can't hold on. I collapse to the cold ground. The coldness seeps through me, down to my very bones.

He doesn't turn around, just keeps on walking. All I can see now is his silhouette of his back as he leaves me in the spot of complete and utterly darkness.

"LUCAS!" I shout with sadness leaking through.

He turns slowly and faces me. The disgust is on his face and he doesn't try to hide it. It leaks into his voice as he says, "You're pathetic. Get up and never speak to me again." With that he walks away, leaving me with the knife of pain that he has stabbed through my heart and soul.

He was the only one that ever made me feel loved and wanted. No one else has ever given me any care and love. I though t he was different, but I thought wrong. Sitting where he has left me, tears flow down my face. Standing up on weak and wobbly knees I start to walk. Not knowing were my destination is, just knowing that I must keep going forward. As I walk through the crowd rain starts to fall. As if Mother Nature is feeling the sorrow that is embedded in my heart. My feet being to wear down. I look around to find where I am. But I find that I have not even the slightest clue to where I am.

Looking around in despair I see a tree. It is still raining so not knowing what to do I go to sit down under the tree for protection from the rain. As the rain is pouring down, I feel myself shiver. Coldness seeps into my body as I feel exhaustion and sleep take me. Before my vision darkens completely I see a bright golden light, then darkness.

… I feel the sun on my face. The warm rays waking me up. I hear the birds in the trees singing to one another. And in the distance it sounds like horses galloping. Wait. Horses? No that can't be right. My eyes shoot open and I look around. Everything is unfamiliar to me. There are more trees than last night. The sounds of the horses are getting closer. I can see them in the distance. Fear and panic finds its way into to my body to my very heart.

As they get closer I look around to find a place to hide until they pass by. Just as I spot a bush to hide in I hear a voice yell out. "Sire. Look there!"

I freeze where I am and look at them. They start to come closer and the only thing that I think to do is to run. Run. I am in a strange place, with men that look that have jumped out of a medieval story, coming towards me. As I pass multiple trees and bushes, I get scratched by a branch that was hanging to low.

"Stop. Hey you, I said stop!" Shots a man from behind. It seems as if his voice is getting closer. Heavy footfalls are sounded close behind, so I run harder.

My breathing becomes heavier and shallower. I look behind me and see that he is getting closer. I turn to my right and run harder, as if my life depended on it. I look behind me again and as I do I don't seen the boy that is in front of me. I collide into him and we both go down, me on top of him. I look into his eyes and see that they are a bright blue. They capture me straight away and I cannot seem to look away.

Then the voice from before pulls me away from my trance. "Good job Merlin."

The boy that I am lying on top of blushes and I figured that he must be Merlin. I then realise that my breathing is still shallow and I feel the strength leave my body. I collapse onto the boy and black out. Oblivious to the world around me.

**_Merlin's POV._**

Arthur tells me to go to the right to see if I can block the person off. They are running fast and I see that Arthur is getting closer to them. She then veers to the right, running even faster, straight towards me. She looks back and runs straight into me. We both collide and fall to the ground. The breathe leaves my body. I look at them and see that it is a girl. And her eyes capture mine. They are a beautiful purple and I can't seem to look away. Then Arthur's voice breaks my trance, "Good job Merlin."

I blush noticing that she is still on top of me. Her breathing then becomes shallower and heavy. The next minute she has collapsed on my chest and was unconscious. I look to Arthur and see that he is frowning, looking at the girl. Seeing as how she is unconscious Arthur gathers her up in his arms and puts her on his horse, then jumping on behind her. We head back to Camelot, with the strange girl from the forest.

As we head into the gate Uther comes out and sees that Arthur and the girl. "Arthur, son. Who is this?"

"Father I don't know. But we found her in the woods and she ran." Answers Arthur.

"She must be of magic. That is the only explanation. Put her in the dungeons." His harsh voice puts worry into my heart.

Arthur looks grim but he just nods his head and carries the girl to the dungeon. I run after him. "Arthur, you can't. She was probably frightened. Please." I say to him as we are walking down to the dungeon.

"I know Merlin. But there is nothing I can do until she wakes up." Arthur says with a sigh. "Come down later on and see if she is awake, then come and get me."

I nod and we head off, not noticing that behind us in the cell that the girl was stirring.


End file.
